


Teaching Teenagers

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie's teenager doesn't take the Games seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was very annoyed.

“Mom…it’s not fair.

“I’m inclined to agree with you Sweetheart but your father won’t budge.

“Nobody in Panem has to wait until they’re fifteen to date. How old were you when you started dating?

“Thirteen.”

“Dad had a serious girlfriend when he reaped. He was only sixteen.

“I know. That’s why I got him to agree to fifteen but that’s still six months away.”

“But Billy Addison asked me to the dance for this Saturday. 

“I know…I think I can talk him into letting you go to the dance but it would have to be with your girlfriends. He won’t let you “go” with Billy.

“Mom, all my friends have a date. I can’t go with the girls.

“I’m sorry but that’s the best I can do.” Effie said.

Hailey mumbled. “Unbelievable. I’m old enough to die but not date.”

Effie grabbed her daughter’s arm. “What did you say?”

“I said…..I’m old enough to die but not date.”

Before she could think she slapped her daughter across the face.

Hailey jumped back more from surprise than anything else. Her face was more red from blushing then Effie’s slap. “Mom are you crazy? It’s just an expression.”

“You don’t ever say that again.”

“Mom, there is no reason for you to be so uptight. The games happened a million years ago. You know back then if you won you became an adult even if you were only twelve. I’m fourteen so I should be able to…

“You’re grounded for the next two weeks.” Effie said firmly.

“You can’t do that. Just because I said…

“Would you prefer a month?”

Hailey pouted. “But there’s the dance and Helene’s party next week and….

“None of which you are going to attend.

“You can’t do that.” Hailey screamed.

“Don’t tell me what I can do Young lady. I’m the parent, you’re the child.

Haymitch opened the door just in time to hear Hailey yell “I hate you!”

“Do not use that tone with your mother.”

Hailey turned on him. “You’re right. It’s all your fault anyway. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

“What’s my fault?” Haymitch asked.

Effie was stamping her feet. “I cannot believe what that girl just said. I should have let you spank her when she was little. Maybe then she wouldn’t be so……inconsiderate.

“Effie calm down. What were you two fighting about?”

“She wants to start dating.”

“No, and if she’s going to behave like that she can wait until she’s seventeen.

Effie rolled her eyes. “That’s how the fight started. That’s not how it ended.

“Okay…tell me.

“She was giving me all her very reasonable arguments and you know I agree with her….but then she said……she said….

“What?”

Effie gasped. “She said, I’m old enough to die but not date.”

Haymitch opened his bottle. “What did you say?

“I slapped her across the face.”

He nodded. “Good. That’s what usually happened here in 12.”

Effie’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t invent that Effie. Teenager often said that to their parents a month or two before the reaping.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I could be dead in a month and I’ll have never….fill in the blank. A few parents gave in but most times the kid was put in their place.

“Did you say that to your mother?

He laughed. “I was never that stupid.”

“Haymitch…I don’t think it’s okay for her to say something like that.

“It’s not….particularly since her life has never been at risk. Was that “I hate you!” just for the slap?

“No. I grounded her for two weeks.

“You mean you’ve grounded us for two weeks. We get to be tortured by a sulky teenager.

“Well….yeah.” Effie said. ‘I had to do something though. I don’t like this casual attitude about The Games.

Haymitch hesitated then said. “Then maybe it’s time she sees real people die.”

“Excuse me?”

“Effie you know they don’t show these kids anything. They tell them about the Games in school. They show them a Reaping but they don’t show them any of the violence.

“Haymitch….it’s in the past and we don’t want to scare them.

“Maybe they should be a little more scared. I mean the world is safer but I don’t think she or any of her friends really understand that kids their own age died. The games have been over for twenty years. A whole generation has grown up without them.

“Thank God.” Effie said.

“I agree but….she needs a reality check. Peeta still has all the tapes. I think we should make her watch one.

“I don’t want to show her Games with Katniss and Peeta or with you.

Haymitch shook his head. “Of course not. I’m not looking to traumatize her. But maybe the 65th Games.

“Finnick’s….how come?’

“She’s heard the name. She knows we knew him but since he’s dead she won’t look at him like he’s a killer.

“Haymitch, none of you Victors had a choice.

“I know that Effie. I think it’s a good idea because that was the first year you were the Escort for 12. Maybe seeing her mother and father on a podium and then people dying will make an impact.

“I don’t know…..I think it’s too harsh. Effie said.

“Maybe it is. I’m not an expert in parenting…..I mean there’s no turning back once you actually see someone die. A certain amount of innocence is lost. 

“I don’t want to hurt her.” Effie said.

“I don’t either. Look you can just leave her grounded but…she’s not really going to understand why you’re so angry and it’s not really going to change her attitude. She’ll just make sure we don’t hear her. 

Effie thought about it. “Maybe it is a good idea. But if we do it we have to watch it together as a family like it was….

“Mandatory viewing? He said gently.

“Yes. If we do it, she has to see it through to the end even if she “gets” it.

“All right. I’ll get the tapes from Peeta. Do you want to start tonight?

“Not really but….we may as well.”


End file.
